bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:TBoI:Wrath of the Lamb
For anyone looking to update the images on this page: I've compiled a .ZIP file containing hi-rez .PNGs pulled from the game's files. The file is here: https://docs.google.com/open?id=0B_ekTbQiV7aWeDdBdnNaY09ueDg I'll start working on uploading them to the Wiki as soon as I can, but I had a lot of problems converting them properly so I probably won't do them all immediately. If you want a preview I fixed up the Trinket section with the new images. They're unsorted except for the way Edmund sorted them in the game, and some are slightly larger than they need to be so you should consider scaling them down when putting them on a page. An easy way to scale them properly is to add the image as a thumbnail and use the Wiki's built-in scaling options. Once you've done that, you can go into the page source and remove " |thumb" from the images you added to get rid of the annoying border/magnifying glass that comes with thumbnail images while keeping them at a smaller size. Some independent confirmation that this file is virus-free would be nice so that people aren't scared to use it to add images :) SavageTech 13:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Scapular in Angel room To whoever's able to edit the page, I found a Scapular in the Angel room. Zorg50 03:44, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Guppy's Tail Theory I believe the Guppy's Tail item makes it so that any full regular hearts you would get from a standard drop (Room clear, chest, slot machine, etc.) become Spirit Hearts, not including half hearts which stay the same. TidalYuri 03:06, May 29, 2012 (UTC) All 3 times I have gotten the tail, I have had an incredibly high number of locked chests, and 0-2 unlocked chests (the few ive had were things like challenge room/champion monster spawns). Could be related Darthz01 03:37, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I can only confirm that golden chests spawned much frequently when wearing Guppy's tail. I encoutered 6 of them in one level. Soulreaver4444 11:44, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I had an encounter with Super Sloth. He attacks by shooting multiple of the lobbed bombs and by shooting the spider enemies in twos. When I defeated him, he dropped Bob's Curse Bob's Curse gave me five bombs with a poisonous effect and gave me a zombie-like face with a missing eye, sort of similar to the Bob's Rotten Head item. I'll post a screencap of it shortly to go with this post. TidalYuri 04:43, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I encountered an especially challenging super version of Peep. It looked like a white, zombified version of the boss. Its eyes were ejected immediately, its liquid trail was blood and if you are level with its head either vertically or horizontally it can shoot red beams out of its sockets at you. QUITE CHALLENGING IMO. TidalYuri 04:43, May 29, 2012 (UTC) not sure about all that stuff up there, or what it has to do with the afforementioned Guppy topic^ :/ according to this video, it seems that 1. getting at least two Guppy items (she has Guppy's Head when she gets Guppy's Tail, but then prior to that, she also had Guppy's Paw for a while) unlocks Guppy's Hairball and 2. getting at least two Guppy items turns you into Guppy. Edit: also, it seems when you become Guppy, you gain the effect as if you picked up the Mulligan item 02:56, May 30, 2012 (UTC) as for guppy's tail the bad thing is that it randomly removes one of your red hearts... the good thin is that theres a chance of turning your enemies blue (like with poison effect only that its blue not green)... same color that of holy water when the vial breaks...may be of relation to holy water damage. -------- Just for the record I think it can mess with the amount of keys found. Last run with it I got it in the basement and found the incredible amount of.. 5 keys. Only one was golden. 02:38, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Bloody Lust {C}I just wanted to quickly point out that when you start the game as Samson, at the top of the screen it says Bloody Lust instead of Blood Lust like the character select. Not sure where to put this. 03:33, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Not sure if or where it's been posted; But unlike charm of the vampire killing flies will count as kills for Blood Lust. Exceptionally fun to use on the duke of flies. Few things I've found I wouldn't say I'm 100% sure, but I've had the following effects repeated every time I've gotten an item. Not sure if I should edit these in or not. {C}Darthz01 03:58, May 29, 2012 (UTC) 1. Red Patch does not cause flying. It removes Isaac's skin upon taking any damage, and increases his tear damage, always blood tears so far. Sprite similar to the Dople. 2. Goat's hoof gave me a flat increase in damage while held. Found it early and started firing blood tears that did extra damage. 3. Guppy's Tail greatly increased the spawn rate of locked chests. Not sure if it's supposed to, but it happened on all 3 times recieving it. Average 5-7 locked chests per floor, even as early as basement 1. 4. Isaac's Fork effect only triggered upon completeing a room, not on a kill. So not exactly like the Charm. 5. The 2 of hearts gave 2 hearts. Spades gave 2 keys. Clubs gave 2 bombs. Diamonds gave double cash as stated. I may have spades and clubs mixed up, but each time I've used them it's always been 2 keys or 2 bombs. 6. There seems 2 be 2 secret rooms on each floor. One following the traditional 3+ surrounding it. Another that appears anywhere connected to at least 1 room. The second one often has a trinket in it. 7. Sacrifice rooms can be used with additional lives. Attempted on a 9 Deaths run. Locked chest was nothing special beyond any other locked chest. Boss challenge rooms only seem to open if you have only half a normal heart left (regardless of soul hearts). I only noticed this twice. Curse rooms always cost 1/2 a heart upon exit, even flying; plus, if a secret room spawns next to a curse room, there will be an additional door in the curse room leading to it, still costs 1/2 a heart. 8. There is a collectable called Mom's Coinpurse that spawns 4 random pills upon pickup. No other effects noted. Appears as a small light brown coin bag. I've only found it in boss drops. 9. Another item is the SMB Super Fan for beating the Meat Forever challenge. Appears as a bloodied buzz saw similar to super meat boy. Text says all stats up. Isaac becomes red, with a meat boy like face, leaves a blood trail as he walks. 10. A 6th Horsemen. Conquest. All grayish white with a blindfold. Only attack seems to be leaping off the top of the screen and sendng many beams of light down to hurt you. Drops a White Pony on death. Acts like the pony, but the charge spawns the same light beams in additon to the regular charge. (Beams similar to Crack the Sky) Conquest does have a second, charging attack. He charges offscreen and then many clones of him charge across at different sections of the room, though all from the same side, and they disappear once the attack ends. TidalYuri 04:03, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Ahh, guess he just liked spamming beams on me. Flying plus on a rock made me immune to them as they never hit on top. 11. Oh, also, one more thing. Curse of the lost seems to remove the treasure room from the current floor. And seems to be a popular curse for the challenge runs, being automatic on about half of them. Darthz01 04:06, May 29, 2012 (UTC) So, I saw the giant laser in the pre-release screenshots, and I've been play WotL for a bit. I've recently discovered Technology 2, and the thought occured to me that to get this giant laser, you may need both Technology and Technology 2. That's tech 1 and chocolate milk. An old combo. On a side note, chocolate milk does not affect tech 2 in any way. 18:50, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Completely not true. Chocolate Milk and Tech 2 is an incredibly broken combo that causes Tech 2 to constantly deal maximum damage. I was able to kill every single unit and boss in the entire runthrough in under a second when I got both of these items in the first floor. 12. IV Bag. "Portable Blood Bank" Acts as a blood donation machine, spacebar item, similar to the portable slots. Found one from a blood donation machine. Darthz01 18:21, May 29, 2012 (UTC) 13.The Missing Page. Apparently i killed isaac with it on hand and had a new End cutscene and on the title page a picture of something but withne peice in it. It looks like it takes sixs pieces but until further noice can' be sure. Will be experimenting with hat happens when you get sic and if it can also work by kiling satan. IProChaosAngel 02:11, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Technology So...just got the Sacred Heart and Technology. Apparently this happens. Any other new tear modifers affect tech in any way? http://i.imgur.com/kd0HJ.png Gonna be a sweet rave party. Darthz01 05:38, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I think if you get curse of the labirinyth with 2 bosses then fight mom it glitches, because it locks you into mum's room giving you no way down as you have to do both bosses to go on Bum Friend Bum friend goes around picking up coins off the floor and occasionaly drops an item, like a beggar boy that follows you I had this upgrade for a short time; It seems to only ever drop pickup items; If it picks up a nickel or a dime theres a chance for it to drop more than one item as well; possibly equivalent to the number of pennies i'm assuming. Guppy's Hairball Been experimenting with this one a bit. It's physical, like Meat Boy, and you can swing it and hit items like bombs and stuff to move them. You can also swing it around like a flail and hit enemies with it for damage. If you kill an enemy with the hairball, it grows bigger, a condition which seems to last for the entire floor. Not sure what effect that has other than increased size, and it doesn't look like it grows every time. MrMagoo22 16:36, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Toothpicks doesn't seem to set range to min. I'm not certain, but i think it actually increased my range. In any case, i can shoot more than half a room's width with it. 18:34, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Some images of items to add I'm not a skilledfull wiki editor, please someone with privilegies add this images to the items list http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Following Missing unlocks Noticed the Lamb page is still missing some unlocks. Here are the ones I have so far: Sacrificial Knife: Unlocked by beating Isaac with Eve Blood Rights: Unlocked by beating Satan with Samson. I haven't picked up either yet so I don't know what either do. But proof here in case you don't believe me. Chetyre 19:53, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Scapular - Supposed revival capability Scapular does not have a revival capability unlike what's currently stated on the page, it does indeed add a soul heart when you're down to a half heart but once that's gone you die and you certainly don't respawn. *Actually, if you lack any heart containers, it will add one soul heart when your entire stock is depleted (i.e., when you would normally die). This is most abuseable with Blue Baby, who never has such. 23:46, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Luck Luck works just like the luck foot probably. It will allow a better chance of drops from fire/poop/tinted rocks/arcade Etc. Polaroid: Beating new final boss w/ Polaroid unlocks "The End" title screen? I beat the new final boss while holding The Polaroid since I've heard talk that the "puzzle piece" title screen is actually a picture that resembles The Polaroid and the Fortune Teller machines also say "Bring him the photo." When I did, I got messages that I had unlocked Abel (I was Cain, so yeah) and Dad's Key (strange, because I saw the key in the dungeon before, although that was Patch 1.0). Ending 12 played, but when I got back to the Title Screen it had changed to the picture on the left. I hadn't seen any of the alternate title screens before due to the bug where Golden God shows up instead, but this one came immediately after I beat the boss while holding The Polaroid. Can anyone confirm/deny that this is how you get "The End" title screen? SavageTech 05:20, May 30, 2012 (UTC) DONTTTT dont mix brimstone with the chalice i couldnt shoot anymore :( A second secret room? Well i have been playing wrath for a bit and i have started to come accros a few floors with more than one secret room, sometimes there nomal secret rooms but other times they have cool differnt things, i got a picture. Dad's Key So, I was finally able to beat Isaac while holding the Polaroid. I got a nice new menu screen and a bit of info I think the wiki will like. It turns out that Dad's Key is supposed to be unlocked in this way instead of unlocked at the start. I have edited the page but I want to post this image as proof that it is indeed supposed to be unlocked. MagicShotgun 13:28, May 30, 2012 (UTC)MagicShotgun The Celtic Cross does not turn you into a disembodied heaqd and make you fly, as the description says. When i get hit, all it does is give the invincibility shield 18:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) im just guessing here but seeing as you have to unlock "dads key" from doing something semi complicated with something obviously story related, why doesent anyone try and use "dads key" on mom or isaac or maybe satan it might do something then again i could just be completely wrong MrMagoo22 20:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Key implies unlocking, and when you use Dad's Key on any of the boss rooms after killing the boss it opens the Devil room, right? Anybody try using it AFTER beating Isaac? Huge bug with secrets/achievements. When I started, the game was normal. But after playing through, unlocking samson, and doing several challenges, I realized I was no longer getting the "...has appeared in the Basement!" messages. I don't know when it started, but I've run through the whole game and beaten cathedral with everyone except Eve, even doing it with the Polaroid once. The only thing that has changed so far has been the number of found secrets, it goes up, and the title screen changed to The End after the Polaroid one. (Note: It was Golden God since before the DLC, I never got the torn picture screen from defeating the Cathedral.) The 'View Found Secrets' button has no new entries despite the number going up constantly. I know I am unlocking the items, as I have found several throughout my playthroughs. (EX: I never got the "Bloody Penny" secret after my Samson run, but I did find a bloody penny at one point.) I also have not yet unlocked END 12 even though I've seen it about 5 or 6 times. Nor have I gotten the final challenge, The Purist. Which is also unlocked for beatig the Cathedral. It's very annoying. It's been hard to even keep track of what I've unlocked, or who I've beaten it with. I am currently at 82/89 secrets. But I know at least 10 of them I have never seen pop up. Anyone else have this issue, or know how to resolve it? I'd really like to have it fixed without having to reset my data. I also hope the game gets patched with a fix, one that preferably unlocks everything I already have, but idn't shown. Darthz01 22:28, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Same here. After addon install runned through cathedral with gain from 2nd attempt. Got achievements but none of 'unlocked in basement' images. 16:36, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Same here, why can we fix that? In my main screen appears ??? when I finished Cathedral twice... I also have this problem.. do guys play the game in a window? It could be that, however if you start a new game (reset your data) the secrets notifications will pop up for a few runs but then it stops again from showing off besides the numbers. Also, you hear a sound (like a holy one) when you get a new secret with the screen and all, but if you happend to get one now (if you reset your data), the sound is gone. Sulimen 16:25, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Eve Is it me or has eve gotten luckier with getting good items that compliment her playstlye? Just curious if anyone has had a run with her getting lots of damage taking items. I had a run with her and she had the holy water, black bean, ankh, red patch, and other items similar to those... Technology Got technology + pearl + some other big damage which makes minimal shot speed. In the result technology became constant laser which brought down LAST "ISAAC" BOSS in _10_ (ten) seconds. 16:37, May 31, 2012 (UTC) About IPECAC. Explosions from IPECAC tears CAN be used to break out of secret rooms. Used it 10 minutes ago and found usual and new secret rooms as well using this tears. Also IPECAC works exceptionally well with the Sacred Heart. You just have to evade the enemies. Mom's Pearl I can confirm with Mom's Pearl the fortune teller machine will always give a drop. I did it 25 times and always got an item. They were always trinkets, soul hearts or cards. You can add that in the section for mom's pearl This is a bug. See bug section. Mom's Pearl has nothing to do with this. Curved Horn Effect I am not observing an increased speed while holding the Curved Horn. I DID, however, have the compass randomly become active every few rooms. I don't know if this is caused by the horn or something else I'm not noticing, need confirmation. BobLocke 07:33, June 1, 2012 (UTC)BobLocke MrMagoo22 12:33, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I've seen the random compass effect be applied to a variety of different trinkets (Currently the wiki page says that the liberty mushroom does it, which I'm almost certain isn't true.) I think it might actually be a bug, though I'm not sure, as I have seen it happen on almost every playthrough with different assortments of items without seeing it tied to any single specific one. Liberty cap does indeed gives compass effect and it is indeed a bug. 13:11, June 1, 2012 (UTC) 3 dollar bill just wanted to confirm i got magneto from it 13:08, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Ankh The Ankh turns you into the blue baby if you die. Note:Being turned into the blue baby (???) with this item and then beating Mom DOES unlock the D6 as default for issac as if you had played as blue baby for a full run. occured on a Cain run Lexusex 17:02, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Set floor configurations I didn't know where else to put this as there's no page for anything like it.. but I got Curse of the Labyrinth and the whole basement floor was shaped like the eagle dungeon from the original Zelda, right down to part of the wing being cut off. Screenshot Zelda Dungeon I wonder if there are fixed floor shapes as references, the floor I got seems big even for an XL basement. Anyone seen anything like this, or did I just get an incredible coincidence? NEW ACHIEVEMENTS ON STEAM DISCUSS NEW ACHIEVEMENTS ON THE ACHIEVEMENTS PAGE! I'm guessing they corrospond (mispelled i know) to the new content update coming up. Judas' Tongue, Isaac's Head, Cain's Eye etc. If you know anything SAY IT!!! 20:49, June 16, 2012 (UTC) MOST OP RUN EVER PLUS COOL FACTS HEY If you use the Forget Me Now in Cathedral you respawn in Sheol. I beat Isaac while holding the FMN and I was so OP I figured, hey let's do this entire floor again. So I used it and respawned in Sheol and beat Satan. Just had the most OP run of my life, every possible damage up (NO JOKE), Sacred Heart, Inner Eye, Wafer, Super Fan, Magic Mushroom, Everything passive from Devil Rooms (Flying, DMG ups etc.) Mulligan, Skatole, Skele Key, Dollar, almost every tears up (don't think i got 8 ball. Hmmm.... Well anyways it was so ridiculously OP I passed up Mom's Knife... I am seriously not joking about any of this, i think i may have even forgotten items... No wait i don't think i ever picked up the Steven DMG up. The one thing i didn't really have was slowing or freezing tears. Again, I'm really not joking! BEST RUN EVER HOLY POOP As of my speaking, the 1.4 Update is windows exclusive :( I guess this is just a vent more than anything else...I dunno, I just wanted to raise awareness, Mac users are kind of stuck in a 1.33 limbo here. While Edmund has mentioned that he would contact Steam, regarding the 1.333 update. There has either been no correspondance, or the patch is simply incomplete. While it has only been less than a day that 1.4 has been out (as per time of this writing), I have no reason to believe it will not continue...at least shortly into the forseeable future. 15:09, July 8, 2012 (UTC) BlackSheep42 ENDING IS STUCK ive beat mom at least 12 times and my ending is stuck at the wafer so i cant unlock blue baby wich meens i cant unlock the D6 HEEELLLLLLPPPPPP Curse of the Labyrinth In XL floors, top secret rooms can show up. Also, completing a single xl floor without taking damage will give you the no damage achievement/secret. It Lives Gitch/Bug ' 06:29, August 8, 2012 (UTC)' Heres what happened, I beat the game enough times to unlock It Lives, but every time i beat Mom in the depths the game ends there and shows me the epilogue. I'm guessing a reason why this happens is because I got this game bootlegged and the version is 1.1. If anyone can help me with this it would be appreciated, and if anyone knows if theres a way to update the bootlegged version that would also be very helpful, because I've unlocked almost every character and a decent bit of the secrets and I don't want to lose my progress.